Mismatched
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: She is the very definition of opposite to every aspect of his life. Her very presence is like a wrinkle to a well-ironed suit. Juvia Lockser is clearly his mismatch.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the publishers. All rights reserved.**

a/n: In a way, this is my own contribution to the Gruvia/Gurebi Day. I just suddenly created this image of them as a quirky artist/serious white-collar worker just based on their outfits. Short and sweet... I hope I achieved that. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **MISMATCHED**

* * *

They met under such regular circumstances. Honestly, there weren't any fireworks or sparks flying around. You know, like those heart-fluttering but cheesy chick flicks where the supposed main couple had an instant connection. It was just pretty normal.

She, a struggling artist-cum-cafe owner, was overly filled with financial woes. He, a strait-laced and quite stoic intellect, was filled with ambition to quickly rise in the financial world ladder. He was the financial advisor assigned to look over her case. In fact, he wasn't supposed to be the one meeting up with her. She had an appointment with a Loke Leo. She arrived five minutes late for her appointment, which was kind of early considering her inability to practice punctuality.

"Hello Mr. Leo," she greeted an unsmiling raven-haired man who's dressed in suit and tie. "Juvia has a 3:30 appointment with you."

Taking a look at his watch, he controlled his expression. "It is 3:35, and Juvia Lockser I presume?" She had a funny way of addressing herself, but he wasn't one to judge. "Loke Leo is unavailable to meet with you. My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I will help you for today."

"Oh… Then Mr. Gray," she paused, grabbing his hand and clasped it in between her palms. "Please help Juvia with all your might. Juvia's life depends on you." She looked up at the ceiling of the spacious bank as if sending a prayer to the heavens above.

Keeping his professionalism, he politely took his hand back and led her towards his office. He was wary of the dramatic lady, albeit he couldn't deny the natural charm she exuded. Sure, she wasn't the beautiful, statuesque type he'd usually pay attention to. She was more on the simple and [god forbid someone hear him use such adjective] cute side. However, she really was nowhere his ideal type—from the way she talked and moved, to her dress sense (with her blue knit beanie, long denim jumper dress over a white puffy-sleeved peasant top. She partnered them with faded, worn out red Dr. Martens which really clashed with the rest of the outfit).

But, she wasn't there to please his fancy; he wasn't there to nitpick at her visage. They were both on a mission, and that was to solve Juvia's financial problems. Pure business, nothing more.

##

##

##

##

They met a few more times, and all due to Juvia's quite-flighty personality. If she didn't bring the required document, she either brought the wrong one. Gray also had a hard time reaching her, always getting her voicemail. One time, it even said her voice inbox was full. When he tried to reach her through email, it took her three days to respond. By then, the deadline for her application for credit approval passed.

Gray had never met such lackadaisical and carefree individual, when really she should be quite concerned. Meeting and dealing with Juvia as a client often forced Gray out of his professional demeanour. Solutions looked grim for Juvia's case. However, she's lucky that Gray was the super ambitious type who would do anything for his clients (just cause he _really_ wants to be recognized for hard work and problem-solving skills, ya'll! It's nothing to do with limitless care and empathy.)

With all the headaches and hair-grabbing moments, Gray eventually solved Juvia's financial crisis. Thus, their connection to each other was severed. Well, wrong.

Juvia showed up the following day, asking to see Gray. In her hands, which she carefully cradled, was a big Tupperware filled with cookies. Some had "Gray" lettering written in icing. Some with a smiley face. Some had "Thank You". And two cookies had a face—well, an attempt to make a portrait of his face, he assumed. She told him she was grateful and didn't know how to properly show her gratitude. So why not feed the man, eh? "Share it with everyone here," she encouraged him and he could only nod (he didn't share it with anyone, by the way).

Surely, that was the last time they'd see each other. If ever she makes an appointment with him again, he'd give it to Loke.

##

##

##

##

Fate had a funny way of mocking Gray. Two weeks without setting eyes on the exceptionally peculiar girl, Gray came face to face with her at a friend's house. She greeted him like they were best friends, jumping and wounding her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Juvia missed you Gray. How have you been? Who woulda thunk that we'd meet here? Who woulda thunk that Juvia's best friend Gajeel would be engaged to Gray's friend Levy? Does this mean we're fated to have such strong connections?" She clasped his hand akin to the time they first met at the bank. "For everything that Gray has done, Juvia loves you!"

And thus began her love declarations. Juvia's presence suddenly became a constant in Gray's life. The way she rolled out those love proclamations were so effortless; it surprised and annoyed him. How can she treat such emotions so carelessly? Gray had rarely (maybe never in fact) uttered those words. He's had girlfriends and flings, but he couldn't remember a particular time he had actually said those to anyone. But Juvia? It was like the word 'love' was tattooed on her tongue.

"Juvia baked this Coffee Cake 'cause Levy said it's your favourite. Since Juvia loves Gray sincerely, she thought to make you a bunch."

She handed him the container, in the centre hall of the bank where Gray works; her voice echoed in the building. Many of his co-workers assumed Juvia was Gray's girlfriend. _Damn, that intern he'd been eyeing watched them. He would need to explain his relationship (or lack thereof) with Juvia to her, if he wants to do some night time activities!_

"You got promoted? Congratulations! You truly deserve it, Gray. You're intelligent, efficient, and very dedicated. That's why Juvia really loves you."

She said this during Gajeel and Levy's engagement dinner. The whole gang applauded their supposed relationship, much to Gray's dismay.

Juvia was just there in his life all of a sudden. His friends teased him; they referred to Juvia as his beloved or girlfriend. He got rejected by the curvaceous intern at his work, even when he tried to explain. Apparently, his love life was already well-known in the office. It's the story of the ambitious "ice" prince who fell in love at first sight with his client. Le sigh; such a romantic story.

During the Redfox-McGarden wedding, Juvia caught Levy's bouquet. Everyone turned to Gray, winking and wiggling their eyebrows. He could already tell what they were thinking.

"Ooh, it's Gray's turn," one of his friends hooted. "When's the wedding, Gray?"

"You're getting married, Gray?" Juvia turned to him, looking innocent and curious. "To whom?"

Her big, puppy eyes were mesmerizing. Still, he knew he better clarify himself. As he was about to explicitly tell her the cold, hard truth, someone nudged Juvia.

"Silly. You caught the bouquet. That means you and Gray are next."

The protests barely made out of his lips when Juvia made the denial. She laughed.

"That is funny! Why would Juvia marry Gray?" Her giggles made Gray frown. "Juvia will not marry Gray. Not now; not ever."

"WHAT?" Gray couldn't believe his ears, and he couldn't believe that he reacted quite intensely.

Juvia turned to him. "But why should we marry? Juvia isn't in a relationship with Gray."

"But you love me?"

Juvia blinked. "Yes, Juvia loves Gray. Is that a reason for marriage?"

"Wait, wait…" Lucy, one of Gray's close friends, went in between the two. They were all surrounded by their friends, even the bride and groom were intently listening. "What kind of "love" are we talking about here, Juvia?"

Again, covered in a cloud of confusion, Juvia tilted her head. Gray couldn't help but feel captivated with how innocent she appeared. Add to the fact that she looked completely pristine and classy in her lilac gown, with her hair tied and braided in one side.

"Love? Like how Juvia loves Gajeel?"

It dawned on everyone that Juvia's idea of love for Gray was that of friendship and gratitude.

##

##

##

##

Really, Gray should be grateful. Everyone carefully explained to Juvia what they all thought and perceived—that her declarations and casual way of clinging and hugging Gray made it seem romantic. Juvia profusely apologized to Gray, feeling guilty that she made him feel uncomfortable. Her love declaration turned into a friendship proclamation.

"Juvia is so sorry Gray. Juvia didn't realize she put Gray on such a difficult spot. From now on, Juvia promises to be careful and to know her boundaries."

Since then, the spontaneous visitations at his workplace ceased. She also didn't send her usual morning greetings or wished him sweet dreams at night. Her random emails or text messages also stopped. Just like that, her presence in his life dissipated. She was like water that evaporated with a blink of an eye. And Gray began to feel thirsty.

Thirsty for her abruptness, her quirky way of dressing, the happy-go-lucky attitude, the sweetness in her words, the delectable flavours of her pastries, her intoxicating smell, the smoothness of her skin (or at least what she allows to expose), the feel of softness of her body when pressed against his… He could go on and on.

Gray realized he loves her.

##

##

##

He was in the middle of a meeting with a fellow manager. Dark navy suit and trousers partnered with a tailored shirt in periwinkle hue. He was the image of perfection, professionalism, and acumen. Yet, at the moment, he was rushing as if his behind was on fire. He didn't heed the call of his co-worker who was caught by surprise when Gray just stood up from his seat. He rushed outside with all his might. This one the first he showed such irresponsibility—to ditch a colleague in the middle of an important meeting.

Well, he's always been task-driven. He's always been praised for jumping on a smart decision quickly. And right now, he decided he needed Juvia in his life.

Her presence was the very essence of his happiness. Sure, he acted annoyed. Secretly, he hid a smile when she does and says things freely. He was irritated when his friends jumped to conclusions without asking him. Deep inside, however, he didn't dislike the idea of Juvia in his arms. He wore an impassive mask around her, but he allowed his mind to imagine a life full of her.

Juvia preparing his meals day in, day out. Juvia dancing with the freedom of the wind in front of him. Juvia waking up beside him. Juvia kissing him with all the passion she could ever give.

Gray ran like a man on a dangerous mission, wrinkling his ironed suit. He dialled Levy's number and demanded to speak with Gajeel. "Where is Juvia? Give me her address. Tell me her whereabouts!" He never bothered to visit Juvia at her art studio-slash-café; there was no reason before, he argued. But now, he just needed to tell her, he explained to Gajeel in a raised voice.

He ran to the subway, got off where Gajeel told him, and ran to where her precious café was located. It was a quaint place, quite hipster-like. Very Juvia-esque.

"Where is Juvia?" He demanded to one of the workers. They inquired his identity, and he announced with all his might that "I'm supposed to be her boyfriend!"

He ran upstairs amid the protests of the worker. He was told she's in her artistic mode and shouldn't be disturbed. But really? He ran all the way here and skipped work. Should that stop him? Of course not. He didn't even knock and just opened the door towards her messy studio.

Juvia was staring at a blank canvas, but instantly whipped her head to stare at the intruder. "Gray? What are you doing here?"

Gray let his eyes wander around. So disorganized and chaotic. There were various art deliverables that would take days to enumerate. The walls had splashes of paint, whether intentional or artistic freedom, he couldn't tell.

Gray sighed as he set his gaze on her. She wore a three-coloured loose beanie of pink, green, and mustard. Whoever knitted that had no sense of complementing colours. She, herself, had no sense of matching outfits either—long-sleeved brown knit top with knee-length green pleated skirt.

"You look like an inverted tree," he said as he took a closer step towards her.

"Huh?"

"And yet you're so sexy." Yup, he said it.

"Juvia is a little confused now."

"You're so weird, you know that. Your thoughts are random and jumbled but witty and thought-provoking. How do you do that?"

"Gray, is something wrong?" She sounded concerned and her eyes showed worry.

He took another step towards her. The distance between them had significantly lessened.

"I don't want to be your friend, Juvia."

She took a step back. Hurt began to appear on her face. "You came here to tell Juvia that?"

"Yeah I did." Another huge step, and this time they were inches apart. Juvia could've stepped back, but her painting canvas prevented her from doing so. Gray caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to be just a friend that you love. I want to be a lover you care for. I want to be an important piece in your life. I want to be the one that fills your head during the day and the one beside you at night. I want you to love me more than you love a friend."

Juvia understood his sincere speech. Her lips drooped a bit as she held back a sob. "You mean Juvia could love you as much as she wanted to?"

"Yeah…" His face descended and his lips touched her soft ones.

"Sorry that Juvia lied. She actually fell in love with Gray long time ago."

He chuckled. He gave her the quickest peck but full of affection. "We're so mismatched, Juvia, but we fit. Somewhere along the way, I just know that you own my heart."

So uncharacteristic of him to say such sappy and cheesy lines. But as fromage as they can be, love can alter a person's way of doing things.

"I love you Juvia Lockser, in all your weirdness, quirkiness, and oddness."

Was it the first time he ever professed? Perhaps, but it won't be the last time. His lips claimed hers. He tasted her with all vigour and eagerness. Their hands roamed free. Gentle caresses coupled with tender squeezing.

When they parted for breath, they stared into each other's eyes. There was slight doubt in her eyes, he could tell. He placed a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger there. "I love you Juvia Lockser," he declared again. This time, he would be the one doing the proclamations.

"Let's go on a romantic autumn date!" Juvia suddenly suggested. She took his hands and clasped them in hers, just like she did the first time they met.

Gray chuckled. "Sure, though it's still not officially autumn yet."

Juvia giggled, jumped up, and clung to him with her arms around his neck. "Juvia really loves Gray with all her heart."

"Good. 'Cause I don't think I'll ever let you go now."

They walked out of the café stuck to each other. Gray had both his hands inside his pockets with Juvia's her hands clutching his right arm then pressed her cheek on it. He let her do as she pleases, an affectionate grin etching on his face.


End file.
